For My Little Girl
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: McSwarek - Tommy thinks about what type of guy he would want for his daughter...and how Sam fits the description perfectly.


Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. The other day I was choosing a new background for my Ipod and I discovered that itunes has a free application for backgrounds. As I was scrolling through them, I realized that there was a whole section of "love" backgrounds. There were a lot of really cute poems that had me thinking "McSwarek" so we'll see what happens. I can't find the author but I did not write the poem.

The poem is in italics.

* * *

Tommy entered the card section of the store, stifling a groan. He did not want to be card shopping but it was almost Andy's birthday. Since starting AA meetings and no longer drinking, he realized how much he had deprived his only child. He knew he couldn't make up for the lost time but he was trying his hardest to make sure he was always there for her now. He had already gotten her a present, all he had left was the perfect card.

As he browsed through the cards, he came across a card, in the wrong section, that stopped him in his tracks.

"_I want a guy who calls you beautiful instead of hot_"

He smiled. Although he wasn't always there for Andy, he knew his daughter was beautiful. He always hated the fact that all of the guys she dated called her hot. Sam was different. He heard the reverence in Sam's voice as he told Andy that she was beautiful. It was something Sam did consistently.

Tommy continued reading, each line drew him into another memory…

"_Who calls you back when you hang up on him_"

He had to smile at that one. Tommy had taken Andy out to breakfast at a diner he frequented one morning after she had pulled the night shift. Sam was on the day shift; one of the few times they were not on the same shift. Sam had called her while they were eating. Tommy wasn't paying attention to the conversation until Andy hissed something and snapped her phone shut. Tommy was surprised that she hung up on Sam.

Less than thirty seconds later, Andy's phone vibrated. She glanced at the screen and hit ignore. After that, every thirty seconds her phone vibrated.

After three minutes, Tommy took the phone. He saw that Sam kept calling. "Are you going to keep ignoring him?"

Andy glared at her father. "Yes! He says I took a stupid risk last night and I'm not arguing right and wrong with him. I did the right thing; a child could have been killed otherwise."

Tommy knew Sam wouldn't stop trying. Sure enough, two minutes and four ignored phone calls later Sam came into the diner and put an arm around Andy. "I'm sorry sweetheart."

"W_ho will stay awake just to watch you sleep_"

When Tommy's building was exterminated (thank you bedbugs!), Andy invited him to stay at Sam's place since Sam had an extra bedroom.

Tommy was making his way up the stairs and passed Sam's bedroom. They must not have realized but the door was slightly ajar. Andy was asleep in Sam's arms and Sam was just watching her sleep. Sam seemed mesmerized by Andy.

"T_he boy who kisses your forehead_"

Once Sam and Andy got together, Tommy noticed a slight change in his daughter. Any time she had the smallest sense of doubt, Sam would be there to kiss her forehead and whisper to her that she could do it. After a while, Sam didn't even use that excuse, he would just randomly kiss her forehead. One time he heard Sam whisper "prelude for tonight" and knew then that the kiss on her forehead was a promise to Andy that Sam would always be there.

"_Who wants to show you off to the world_"

Now that was obvious to anyone with two eyes! Sam wanted to show her off, both as a cop and his girlfriend. Sam had told Tommy more than once that even before he started dating Andy, he knew she was going to be the best cop in her group.

"_Who thinks you're pretty without makeup on_"

One night, Tommy came to pick up his daughter and future son-in-law. Andy had been running late (big surprise) and fretted that she had not finished her makeup. Sam had cupped her face in his hands and forced her to look at him. "You are beautiful without makeup sweetie" he had told her softly.

"_The one who is constantly reminding you of how much he cares about you and how lucky he is to have you_"

Sam constantly showed Andy how much he cared. Whether flowers, a small gift, or dinner; sometimes just holding her while she cried after a hard day at work. But the best was when Andy would ask how come he stayed with her - she had so many issues. Sam's response to that was always "I'm the one that is lucky to have you in my life."

Tommy finished reading the card and shook his head slightly to clear the memories. He selected a card and then, as if an afterthought, grabbed the card that had reminded him of his daughter and future son-in-law.

* * *

On Andy's birthday, she received two cards from her father. The first was a typical birthday card. She opened the second one and read:

_I want a guy who calls you beautiful instead of hot,_

_who calls you back when you hang up on him,_

_who will stay awake just to watch you sleep._

_The boy who kisses your forehead._

_Who wants to show you off to the world._

_Who thinks you're pretty without makeup on._

_The one who is constantly reminding you of how much he cares about you and how lucky he is to have you._

Under this was a scribbled message from her father:

**Andy,**

**This describes Sam perfectly. I could not have asked for a better man for my little girl.**

**

* * *

**A.N. I have not decided if this should go under Tommy or a Sam/Andy story...let me know what you think...

Reviews make my day so please review and make me happy :)


End file.
